


Distraction

by Zigster



Series: Waffles, Wolfsbane, and Whatever Else Suits My Whimsy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broody werewolves are broody, I'm not sorry, M/M, Stiles actually concentrating, doodling, homework times, so these tags might not make sense for future ficlets, there might be more of these, this is total randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/pseuds/Zigster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the beginning of a series of ficlets that don't relate to each other. This is Stiles doing homework and Derek needing attention. There might be a little bit of foreplay involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Just random, quick writing for fun. I apologize in advance for offensive grammatical errors.

Derek's been staring at the same expanse of skin for ten minutes, unable to look away. Stiles is actually stationary for once, sitting on the floor concentrating. His homework is a mess of books and papers in front of him. Despite the appearance of calm, it's as if Stiles' body is incapable of stillness, since Derek's been making a study of the way his muscles move and twitch with every breath he takes. 

It's distracting. 

Derek doesn't like being second in line for Stiles' attention. Derek doesn't like being distracted, either. 

Derek does like the taste of Stiles' skin, so he slips in place behind his hips on the floor and kisses his way along Stiles' neck. 

"Derek," Stiles whines. 

"Hmm?" 

"Homework. Finals. Important shit." Stiles head lolls back onto Derek's shoulder. 

"Not to me." He steals Stiles' pen and keeps it hidden behind his back. Stiles just looks at him as if he were a small, petulant child and goes back to reading without scratching down notes in the margins. 

Derek doesn't like being ignored. He fiddles with the pen in his hands, pondering. 

The chill of the metal tip sends a visible shiver down Stiles' spine and Derek hisses behind him. 

"Hold still." 

"It's cold." 

"It's just a pen." 

"Still cold." 

"Shh." 

Stiles mumbles about bossy, grumpy, sourwolves and cranky pants Alphas as he goes back to reading his history homework, flipping the page of his textbook with more force than necessary. Derek dutifully ignores the taunts and focuses again on the exposed skin of Stiles upper shoulder, tracing lines of ink over the freckles he finds there. There's a bruise blooming purple beneath the pale skin and Derek smiles as he curves a design around it, knowing his teeth put it there. 

He hears a soft groan in front of him each time he puts pressure on the spot with the pen. To say the noise is satisfying would be an understatement. 

"Derek," the soft whine comes again as Derek's hands move from shoulder to sides to hips. He smiles into Stiles' inked skin as he pulls him back, away from such pesky things as homework assignments and essay papers. 

"Shhhhh."


End file.
